No Money
by Kichou
Summary: It felt as though Naruto would not make it out of this auction with his virginity intact, but a kind red eyed, raven haired stranger came and took him away from danger...or did he? I owe how much! ItaNaru. AU. OOCness. Based on Okane ga Nai.
1. Auction

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though.

**This story is based on the yaoi manga, "Okane ga Nai – No Money" by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (Best yaoi manga ever).**  My title is taken from this yaoi manga.  Please note that I will use some of the ideas and quotes of Okane ga Nai in my story.  I'll try not to make it too similar.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please.  There is also a sad attempt at humor.  At least, I hope its humor.

Itachi will occasionally be OOC in this story and the other characters in this story will be as well.  This is also an AU (for modern time era) as well as a yaoi (male on male relationship) story so please make a note of it.  If you do not like either, please go back now instead of bitching about it to me.  Thanks.

Please note that in my story, Itachi is the cousin of Sai and Sasuke.  Sai and Sasuke are brothers. Also, Kyuubi is Naruto's cousin.

Ages:  Itachi 26, Sai and Sasuke 23 and Naruto is 18.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

No Money

By Kichou

Chapter One- Auction

"Is this the place?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Are we going in?"

"Yes.  It's time for me to take back my little fox.  Let's go."

"Yes sir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'I can't believe this!  Damn you, Kyuubi!  When I get out of here, I'll rip you to shreds!'  Naruto thought as he gripped the bars of his cage.

Still feeling dizzy from the drugs the auctioneers fed him, Naruto sat down on the floor of the metal cage.  Staring around him, he notices other prisoners in cages.  One boy to his right resembled a girl due to his long black hair and slim figure.

'Haku.'  Naruto thought as he remembered talking to the feminine boy a few days prior.

To his left, he spots other boys who resembled Haku, all of them feminine in build and girlish in manner.  Looking at himself, Naruto could not understand why he was here.

'I'm the only manly one here.'  He thought as he sighed.

Haku, hearing the sigh, looked over to the blond haired boy.  Haku knew that out of all the boys here at the auction house, Naruto would be the one that would catch the most attention from the buyers during the auctioning.  Unknown to the blond boy, Naruto painted the absolute perfect picture of innocence.  The boy could be loud, but with his blond hair, blue eyes, slim frame and feminine angel like looks, he would be the boy that would bring in the most money for the auctioneers.

'Please let him get a decent master.'  Haku thought was he stared at the blond boy.

"The auction is starting!  Get them out of their cages!"  A man yelled out.

Many of the guards ran towards the cages, forcefully grabbing the boys out and shoving them towards a room.

"Hey, watch it bastard!"  Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto, don't do anything stupid.  They will hurt you."  Haku whispered as he led the blond towards the back of the bathing room.

Naruto clamped his mouth shut as he allowed Haku to drag him.

"Wash up!"  A guard yelled out.

Naruto and Haku followed the other prisoners towards the showers.  Taking off their dirty clothing and depositing them in a basket by the showers, they both walked towards the shower heads.

"Haku, what's going to happen to us?"  Naruto asked.

"We will be force to walk on stage to be paraded around like show horses and auction off for the highest bidder."  Haku stated as he continued to bath himself.

"What!  There is no way that I'll let those bastards parade me around like that!"  Naruto yelled out as he pounded his fist on the tiled wall.

"You don't have any choice in that matter.  The drugs they gave us makes us completely obedient to any order.  They are already working Naruto.  First comes dizziness and later we enter a trancelike state.  We can hear and understand everything that is going on, but our bodies can not respond to our command."  Haku explained.

Naruto kept quiet for the rest of the showering.

Washing their body of dirt and grime, Naruto couldn't help but notice how there were no other clothing to dress in.

"Haku, what are we suppose to wear to the auction?"  Naruto asked.

Haku closed his eyes and sighed.

"…We don't wear anything."  Haku stated as he continued to wash.

"…What!"  Naruto screamed out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now this boy, Haku, is pure Japanese.  He is 19 years old and completely well mannered.  He is not pure, but he is immensely talented in the ways of seduction.  The starting bid is five thousand."  The auctioneer stated in the microphone.

"Five thousand."  A blond yelled out.

"Six thousand."  Another blond screamed.

"Seven thousand."  A redhead yelled out.

"Ten thousand."  A man yelled out in the back.

"Sold for ten thousand dollars to the dark haired man in the back.  Please pick up your merchandise on the stage and pay at the desk at the corner of the ballroom."  The auctioneer said as he directed another prisoner on the stage.

The man walked towards the boy on the stage.  Grabbing the boy, he led him towards the desk.  Handing ten thousand to the woman, the man dragged the boy outside towards his car.  Grabbing the blanket in the backseat, he wrapped it around the naked boy as he allowed him to step into the car.  While driving away, the man turns towards Haku with a hidden smile.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was led onstage by two guards.  His clouded eyes shows that the drugs were working.  The buyers gasped at the blond, noticing how gorgeous the boy looked.

"This boy is half Japanese and half European, which explains his exotic blond hair and blue eyes.  He is 18 years old and occasionally feisty.  He is not educated in the world of seduction, but that is due to the fact that this boy is pure."  The auctioneer stated as signaled his men on stage.

Naruto was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to walk to the front of the stage.  A big screen T.V. can be seen at the side of the ballroom, showing a bigger version of what was happening on the stage.

The guards push Naruto down to where he was made to sit on the floor.  Naruto's back was pressed up against the guard's chest as the guards slid their hands slowly towards Naruto's inner thighs.  With another signal from the auctioneer, the guards force Naruto's legs to spread, allowing the room full of perverted buyers to see his most private of places.

"His front as well as his back has not been touched.  You can check for yourself once he is bought.  He is a complete virgin meaning that he can be trainable, which means that the bid will start at a higher number this time around.  The bidding starts at forty million!"  The auctioneer yelled.

"Forty million!"

"Fifty million!"

"Sixty million!"

"One Billion!"

"Are there any other bidders for Naruto?  Alright then.  One billion going once, going twice so-"  The auctioneer was cut off.

"1.2 billion dollars."  A raven haired man stated as he stepped in front of Naruto, blocking him from the other buyer's eyes.

"Who are you?  Non members cannot buy any merchandise here."  The auctioneer stated as he stared at the man on stage next to Naruto.

"I believe that I should be an exception."  The raven haired man stated as he signaled his two men to cover Naruto.

The two men forcefully threw the guards holding Naruto towards a wall; a sickening crack could be heard throughout the ballroom.  The two men covered Naruto in a long coat, gently helping him up from the floor and leading him out the ballroom towards a limo out in front.

"Hey!  You can't just take-" The auctioneer was cut off as a suitcase full of money was thrown at his face, knocking him to the ground with a broken nose.

"Here's your money.  I'll be leaving now."  The raven haired man stated as he gracefully left the stage.

"Stop him!  Guards!"  The auctioneer yelled out.

The raven haired man was surrounded by ten guards whom were waiting for their orders from their boss.

"Oh.  I see that you want to make me angry.  Well I guess I'll just have to take you all out of the picture then."  The raven haired man said as he began to take off his Armani suit jacket.

"That won't be necessary."  A new voice stated as a red haired man emerged from the crowd.

The red head bowed to the raven haired man.

"Pein."  Said the raven haired man.

"I would be a fool to go against someone like you.  We accept the money.  Please feel free to come back if you ever have the desire to do so."  Pein said as he bowed once again.

"But boss-" the auctioneer was cut off.

"Quiet!  Don't be a fool!  This man is someone even I do not dare to mess with!  Leave and have someone else auction off the rest while I settle this!"  Pein yelled out as the auctioneer did as he was instructed.

"I grow tired of this.  I'll be leaving.  Make sure that none of your men dare to touch what is mine, Pein, unless they desire instant death."  The raven haired man stated as he walked towards his waiting limo.

"I understand, Master Itachi."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter One -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Review please.  Be kind.  First Itachi/Naruto story!

**There will also be smut, lemon, back door shenanigans or whatever you youngsters call it now-a-days in this story**.  Remember, this fiction is based on Okane ga Nai.


	2. Say What!

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I do wish I did though.

**This story is based on the yaoi manga, "Okane ga Nai – No Money" by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (Best yaoi manga ever).** My title is taken from this yaoi manga. Please note that I will use some of the ideas and quotes of Okane ga Nai in my story. I'll try not to make it too similar.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope it's humor.

Itachi will occasionally be OOC in this story and the other characters in this story will be as well. This is also an AU (for modern time era) as well as yaoi (male on male relationship) story so please make a note of it. If you do not like either, please go back now instead of bitching about it to me. Thanks.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

No Money

By Kichou

Chapter Two – Say What?

'…What the hell?'

Naruto woke up in a lavish bedroom filled with expensive electronics and a luxurious bed. He laid on black silk sheets in a bed fit for four. Looking around him he notice that the bedroom itself was four times larger then his apartment. As he got up to take a look around the foreign abode, he notices a slight draft. Looking down, he gaped on what he saw.

"Who the hell put me into a satin nightdress?" Naruto yelled.

"That would be me." A voice said from the bedroom doorway.

Looking towards said door, Naruto sees a handsome rave-haired man leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you and why did ya put me into this god awful dress ya weirdo!" Naruto yelled as he stomped up to the man.

"Now, now, no need for you to get so angry about such a little thing." The man said as he petted Naruto's hair.

Naruto slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"It's not a little thing when a person wakes up in a strange bed with strange clothes with a strange person standing in the doorway. Now answer my question you bastard!" Naruto stated as he glared even more.

The man smirked as he stepped away from the doorway. Closing the door, he led Naruto towards the bed and sat him down. Seeing that Naruto was comfortable, he sat in a chair in front of him and calmly looked at Naruto.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. The reason I put you into that nightdress is because I wanted to. End of discussion." Itachi stated as he grinned some more when he saw Naruto frown adorably in front of him.

"End of discussion? You must be kidding me. What the hell happen yesterday an for that matter, why am I here with you?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Itachi sighed as he leaned back on the back of his chair.

"You were going to be sold to the highest bidder in yesterday's auction. I, being my kind self, bought you so that you wouldn't have to sexually serve some old pervert." Itachi said as he stared at Naruto.

"What do you mean you saved me? As I see it I did end up being bought by some old pervert." Naruto said as he continued to glare at the raven-haired man.

"Old? I'm 26 Naruto and you sure do give a lot of lip for someone as young as you." Itachi said as he lightly grazed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand.

Slapping the hand away, Naruto stood up and towered over Itachi.

"I'm 18 ya douche! Whatever, I'm leaving!" Naruto yelled as he started to walk away, only to be stopped by a large hand on his wrist.

Itachi stood up to his full 6'1 height, towering over Naruto's 5'4 frame. Tugging him to his body, Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist as his other hand held tight to Naruto's wrist.

"I think you don't quite understand the situation that you are in. You see, little Naruto, I own you now. This is your home. I am your beloved master. Understand?" Itachi asked as he nuzzled Naruto's hair with his nose.

"Master? What the fuck are you smoking? I belong to no one! Let go of me you creepy pedophile! Naruto screamed as he struggled to remove his person from the raven's strong grip.

"Naruto, it is impossible for me to be a pedophile since you are 18 years old. Stop struggling. You are going nowhere. I paid a lot for you and I am going to keep you whether you like it or not, but you shouldn't be sad, little Naruto, for I will treat you like a sweet princess." Itachi said as the hand that once held Naruto's wrist left to softly stroke his blond locks.

"Princess? Hey now, you might like guys and I'm cool with that, but I'm straight. Really straight. So straight that straight guys comes to me for advice on how to be straighter. So very straight that regular straight is to gay for me. I'm so unbelievably straight that-"

"You are so cute when you try to convince yourself of being straight. There is no need for you to hide who you really are, Naruto. No one this adorable and small can be straight. I mean, look at what you're wearing. You are obviously not straight." Itachi said as he tried to calm his Naruto down.

"What I'm wear- you put me in this thing ya idiot! I'm not staying with you! I never asked for you to save me, though thanks anyway. Look, I'll pay you back whatever it is that you paid for me, okay? How much is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi grinned.

"Naruto, it is impossible for you to pay me back. From the information that I gathered about you, you worked at a ramen bar, barely making enough to support yourself. How would you pay me back the full amount? Itachi asked.

"I'll find a way. How much did you pay anyway? A couple of thousands? I can't seem to remember anything about the auction. Stupid drugs." Naruto said as he groaned.

"I.2 billion."

"1.2 billion? As in dollars? Why the hell would you pay that much for anything! Un-freakin-believable! 1.2 billion dollars! How am I going to pay that off? Even if I lived to be 1 million years old I wouldn't be able to pay that off! Holy shit face! 1.2 billion! 1.2 BILLION! Crap on a crotch! What am I going to do?" Naruto yelled as he pounded on Itachi's chest for the last ten minutes.

"That is simple. You become my lover until the debt is paid off." Itachi stated as he grabbed onto Naruto's hands to stop his mini tantrum.

"…Say what?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End Chapter Two-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE

-Hey everybody! How long has it been? Over two years? My bad. You know how it gets with life and all. I hope people are still reading my stories. Since I had some time off today, I felt that I should at least update something and for some reason I chose this story. I'll try to update the other stories eventually when I have the time.

Review please. Reviews make me happy.


	3. Not My Daddy!

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I do wish that I did though.

**This story is based on the yaoi manga, "Okane ga Nai – No Money" by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (best yaoi manga ever).** My title is taken from this yaoi manga. Please note that I will use a few of the ideas and quotes of Okane ga Nai in my story. I'll try not to make it too similar.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope it's humor.

Itachi will occasionally be OOC in this story and the other characters in this story will be as well. This is also an AU (for modern time era) as well as yaoi (male on male relationship) story so please make a note of it. If you do not like either, please go back now instead of bitching about it to me. Thanks.

Please note that in my story, Itachi is the cousin of Sai and Sasuke. Sai and Sasuke are brothers. Also, Kyuubi is Naruto's cousin.

Ages: Itachi 26, Sai and Sasuke 23 and Naruto 18.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

No Money

By Kichou

Chapter Three – Not My Daddy!

"L-l-lover? No. No. Oh no no no no. Huge ass no. Nah. No way. Not on you life. No, as in you must be out of your damn mind to think that I would allow you to do anything involving my ass and your dic-"

"Please, Naruto, language." Itachi stated as he removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"You know, you could have just told me to shut up instead of putting your hand on my month. I want at least a ten foot distance between the two of us you psychotic rich bastard!" Naruto yelled as he backed up from the brunet's body.

Itachi grinned as he suddenly appeared besides Naruto's body, his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"I believe that you are confuse my sweet little Naruto. Due to the fact that I bought you, I can do anything I please to your boyish yet feminine body. I can stand beside it like this, touch it like this and even ravish it like I will later when I don't have to worry about going back to work." Itachi stated as he stopped caressing Naruto's waist with one of his hands.

"Feminine body? Did you just say that I have a feminine body?" Naruto asked as he pushed Itachi's body away from him.

Itachi walks toward the closet, pulling out a long, black trench coat. Naruto watched as Itachi put on the coat, angry that the man took his time in replying.

"I believe I stated that you had a boyish yet feminine frame." Itachi said as he walked out of the bedroom towards the front door of the apartment.

"It's practically the same thing ass-wipe! Boyish means that I look like a prepubescent girl!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Itachi.

"Your words, not mine. Now Naruto, daddy has to go out and work to make money for us to spend so be a good boy and stay here quietly, while looking pretty, okay? Now give daddy a kiss." Itachi said as he presented his cheek for Naruto to peck.

"You got to be out of your mind! Please don't call yourself my daddy because that just makes a cold shiver run down my spine." Naruto said as he pushed Itachi's cheek away from his lips.

"I still get a kiss though, right?" Itachi asked as he waited at the doorway.

"How about hell no!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the bedroom and locked himself in it.

"Okay then. I'll see you later sweetness! Keep the house warm with your ever-growing warmth of love! When daddy comes back we will spend some quality time together. Just you, me and the bed!" Itachi yelled out to Naruto as he closed the door behind him.

"You're not my daddy you pervert!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After waiting an hour before leaving the bedroom (because with a bastard like Itachi, who knows if he really left for work or if he is actually hiding in the living room just so that he can jump him once he left the bedroom), Naruto began to snoop around to see what type of person Itachi really is.

In the living room he notice that the only furniture there was a large, white L shape sofa that took up two walls, a rectangular shape glass coffee table, a large entertainment system (that included a television set, game systems, dvd player and the like) and a floor lamp. Nothing unusual about the room except that it was awfully white and that it was really affecting his eyesight.

'This place needs some orange color to liven things up,' Naruto thought as he snooped some more.

After looking though the kitchen, the entrance closet and bathroom, he didn't find anything of interest, so he went back to the bedroom hallway that he came from from before and began to look through the rooms beside the master bedroom. Four of the five rooms, however, proved to be nothing but guestrooms.

'The guy must be anti-social seeing how the guestrooms are filled with dust.' He thought as he went to the last room.

Opening the double doors, Naruto saw that it was a large office. The office had two black, leather couches facing each other with a table made with wood and glass between them located a few feet from the doorway. A few rectangle, wooden tables were placed against two of the walls closes to the door that held a few plants and expensive vases. The walls were coved with paintings that Naruto didn't bother to notice. Across the doorway stood a large mahogany desk, a computer, a laptop and a desk lamp. Behind the desk, instead of a wooden wall, contained a large glass wall that one would see from movies where a spy would break into a millionaire's home office to steal their safe and then escape into the night after the deed was done.

'How rich is this bastard?' Naruto thought as he sat on the leather chair and opened Itachi's laptop.

After successfully entering the password, Naruto finally was able to see what Itachi kept in his laptop.

What he saw there was anything but welcoming.

"Why is there a picture of me bathing on his desktop?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Location – Weasel Industries (Itachi's workplace)**_

"Why is there a picture of me bathing on his desktop?"

Itachi and his two subordinates turn towards the faint sound of yelling outside Itachi's office window.

"What was that?" One of his workers asked?

"Nothing. Get back to work you two." Itachi said as he waved them away.

The two workers just shrugged and left through the office doors.

Itachi smirked as he rested his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers together as they held up his chin.

"Quite an amazing feat for me to hear your voice from half an hour away from home, sweet little Naruto." Itachi stated as he closed his eyes to think of said blond.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pictures. Hundreds of thousand of pictures. They were pictures of an adorable blond (IT'S HANDSOME YOU BASTARD) from every position, every type of background, every type of situation and every type of place. They were pictures with the cute blond by himself, with his family, with his friends, with an old lady that he said hello to just two days earlier on a bus before he gave her his seat to rest on. There were so many pictures of the blond from his earlier years to now. Some were blurry, some were normal and some were just so close to him that he was amazed (and scared) that someone was able to take it without him knowing. Many of the pictures were of him at his apartment, in the kitchen, the living room, the balcony, the bedroom and even (gasp) the bathroom. There was even one where he was in his closet sleeping (don't ask questions please).

When he opened the laptop and had to enter the password, in which he just typed in password1 (after two tries he was successful) and luckily it was correct, he saw little pictures of file folders all over the desktop. Some were labeled vacation pictures, some were labeled family pictures, some were labeled regular pictures and crap pictures, but one caught his eye. One folder wasn't the same manila color folder like the rest. The other folder was red with what looked like three black comma like images on it with a barely noticeable winking happy face on the corner of said folder.

The pictures that he found in that red computer file labeled "Uke's Galore" should have been labeled, "Private Good-looking Pictures of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki at home and then some" or PGLPOTOAONUAHATS for short (Shut up. He wasn't good at making up file names thank you).

'What the hell is a uke? I was wrong. This bastard isn't a pervert, he is a mega, super duper, colossal pervert! I feel so violated' Naruto thought as he continued to look at the other pictures.

From what he has seen, the laptop only contained pictures and nothing else besides a link to the Internet. Not feeling up to surfing the net (he was afraid that this guy would have a Facebook account dedicated to him as well), Naruto turned to the Apple computer. Turning it on he was asked to put in the password. It seemed that this computer's password would not accept password1 as well as any other password and number that he could think of. After putting pervert, bastard, flaming homo and other colorful language that he could think of, Naruto finally admitted that the computer totally kicked his ass so he turned it off and checked Itachi's desk for anything else that he might want to burn.

'Besides the photo's of me on his computer, this guy seems like a boring loser that doesn't get out much and probably works to damn much' Naruto thought as he took out another book with scientific mumbo jumbo.

After the last drawer that he checked that contained another set of pens, Naruto decided to call it quits for the office.

'Oh wait! I haven't looked through his bedroom yet!' Naruto thought as he ran to the master bedroom.

Why didn't he snoop in the master bedroom when he hid in there for an hour waiting for Itachi to leave you ask? Well, this is Naruto. He basically spent the hour with his ear pressed against the door to hear if any odd sounds could be heard to tell him that Itachi was still there in the living room.

Anyway, back to Naruto.

Once he entered the bedroom, he ran towards one of the two end tables that stood beside the bed. Opening the drawer he saw magazines to Zillionaires monthly (which had the bastards face on it), Chap Stick, pens, notepads, a flashlight and matches. On top of the table were a tissue box, a big round candle, and a telephone. Walking over to the other end table, Naruto found a small bottle of clear liquid labeled LUBE (what the hell is that), a martini stirrer, balls on a string (does this guy play with kids toys) and something that looked like a silver egg on a remote. Thinking that this guy probably didn't have a childhood and liked to play with odd old timey kids toys (he liked playing with the ball in a cup game so he couldn't be ragging on Itachi), Naruto closed the drawer and observed what was on top of the table. He saw silk scarves, dozens of them.

'What does a guy need with that many scarves? Why would a guy even have scarves anyway?' Naruto thought as he walked towards a dresser on one side of the wall.

The dresser held the typical items like clothes, socks and the like, but a few of the drawers held odd stuff that a normal guy wouldn't have.

'Why does Itachi have women's underwear and stockings in his drawer?' Naruto thought as he left the dresser to walk towards the walk in closet.

Once the closet door was open, Naruto notice all the expensive men's clothing on one side of the closet. Clothing made from companies like Giorgio Armani, Prada, Gucci, Versace, Brioni and a few more brands that Naruto couldn't even pronounce. There were men shoes that took up the bottom half of the closet that looked like expensive leather and many ties, hats and other men items around the closet.

'Hasn't the bastard ever heard of the Gap?' Naruto thought as he allowed his eyes to turn towards the other side of the closet.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he saw the other set of expensive clothing.

What's the difference between the expensive clothing on the left and on the right? Well, the other set of clothing were women's clothing. Made from the same brand, but in different shapes and styles. The clothing also seems to be for someone smaller.

'I guess that means that Itachi isn't a cross dresser.' Naruto thought as he looked from one side of the women's clothes to the other.

There were evening gowns, dresses, skirts, shorts, shirts, blouses, pants, shoes, hair accessories, hats, and a large jewelry dresser that was empty.

'Why is there an empty jewelry dresser? Well, I guess the satin nightdress that I'm wearing must belong to the lady. Why didn't he just let me borrow one of his shirts and shorts instead of this shit?" Naruto thought as he scratched his head.

Looking at the wall across from the doorway of the closet between Itachi's clothing and the unknown lady's clothing, Naruto saw something quite odd. The wall was filled with outfits. Theme outfits. Naughty outfits. There were costumes for all occasions. Bunny costumes, nurse outfits, maids uniform, school girl uniforms, short kimonos, cat girl outfits with bushy tail, gothic lolita outfits and much, much more.

'Man, Itachi and the lady must be a couple of freaks.' Naruto thought as he left the closet, towards the bed.

As he stood beside the bed, Naruto couldn't help but wonder where the unknown lady in Itachi's life was. Was she on vacation, at work, at a friend's house or were they divorced.

'If he is in a relationship, what the hell does he want with me? I am not a home wrecker! He better not be screwing around on his girlfriend or wife! Damn pervert can't keep his pecker in his pants!' Naruto thought angrily as he stomped his foot only to hit a box that was hidden under the bed.

Pulling the box out (it was a very long box that spanned a few feet by a few feet), Naruto found a few more kid toys. He saw some fruit scented liquid lube (this again), a kid's jelly ring that was a few sizes to big (almost the size of his small wrist), more egg things attach to remotes, a few clap things (does he use this to close chips or something), more martini stirrers of different lengths, fuzzy handcuffs (how can you play cops and robbers with that) and a few other toys, but a few of the items shocked him. The one he picked up looked like, looked like, it looked like a man's thingy.

"Why does Itachi have a man's manhood in a box! This is not cool! Not cool at all! He must have killed someone, cut it off, did something to it to retain its shape and kept it here with his toys so no one would find it!" Naruto yelled out as he threw the "thingy" back into the box.

"Or he could have went online, bought a "vibrator" on a site and had it delivered for a special someone that came today" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto looked over and saw Itachi smirking as he closed the bedroom door, while locking it.

"Daddy's home, Naruto." Itachi said.

"Not my daddy! Wait. Vibrator? Oh god! The other things, they are not kids toys, right? They are YOUR toys, right? Naruto asked as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"OH GOD! I touched it!" Naruto yelled as he wiped his hand on his dress.

After calming down from realizing that no, the items he found in the end table and under the bed were not kid's toys but adult toys, toys that Itachi must have used with his wife or on himself, Naruto decided to find out where the unknown lady was.

"Itachi, were is she?" Naruto asked.

"She who?" Itachi asked.

"Hello, your wife or girlfriend." Naruto said as he looked at Itachi as if he was stupid.

"I don't have a wife or girlfriend." Itachi stated as he looked at Naruto as if HE was stupid.

"Okay. Boyfriend or husband then." Naruto said as he continued to stare at Itachi.

"From what I remembered, I wasn't in a relationship before today, but if you want to know who my lover is then go look at a mirror" Itachi said as he sat on his bed.

"I'm not your lover, idiot! If you weren't in a relationship before then were did the girly clothes and toys come from. You might be weird, buddy, but you can't fit into those feminine outfits." Naruto said as he sat on a chair far away from Itachi.

"Those clothes and toys are for you. I bought them a few weeks ago. I even bought you some male clothing in there somewhere. Aren't I a good lover to be so considerate? I must not turn too soft after this. I have an image to uphold outside of the apartment." Itachi stated as he grinned at Naruto.

"What male clothes? If you are talking about those too tight pants and short shorts then you and I have a very different opinion on what is male clothing and what is whore wear for guys. Do you want me to get ass raped by beefy guys or butch women when I'm walking down the street?" Naruto yelled as he glared at Itachi.

"Raped, yes. By other people, no. No one is allowed near or in your delectable ass besides the occasional proctologist and me." Itachi said as he laid on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"You idiot! You are mistaken if you think I am wearing any of those outfits!" Naruto screamed as he stood up from the chair and stomped over to Itachi.

"That alright." Itachi said.

"It is?" Naruto asked as he stared in disbelief that Itachi wouldn't force him into those god-awful clothes.

"Yes. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to. You can run around naked if you like. I don't mind." Itachi said as he smirked at Naruto.

"As if! I'll just wear your clothes." Naruto said as he stared to walk towards the closet.

"Go ahead, but for each time you wear one of my clothing, I'll rip it off you and add another thousand to the debt that you owe me." Itachi stated as he used his elbow to lift himself halfway off the bed to look at Naruto.

"You bastard." Naruto said as he sat back down on the chair he previously vacated.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll let you wear my shirts any time you want without charge, but only the shirts." Itachi stated as he laid back on the bed.

"You don't care because those shirts will look like dresses on me." Naruto grumbled.

"True." Itachi said as he got off the bed to take off his shirt.

Naruto blush as he saw the abs on Itachi's stomach. Quickly turning around to face the wall, Naruto did not notice how Itachi laughed at Naruto's face.

'He looks quite cute with a blush on his face. I should embarrass him more often.' Itachi thought as he continued to undress.

"Hey, Itachi, why do you have an empty jewelry dresser in your closet?" Naruto asked.

"I figured that I'll buy you a few pieces of jewelry each day that we are together so you know how much I love you, sweetness. By the way, I forgot to give you this." Itachi said as he walked towards Naruto in his black boxers.

In his hand laid a diamond necklace on a silver chain as well as a feminine gold watch.

"Don't call me sweetness and what the hell, jewelry for me? I'm a guy, Itachi. A guy with all his guy parts, thank you very much." Naruto said as he tired and failed to stop Itachi from putting both items on him.

"Oh, I know. No matter if you have the parts, small and cute as they are, it doesn't mean I can't spoil you like any good lover would do for his girl." Itachi stated as he looked at Naruto with his new accessories.

"I'm a guy god damn it! And there is nothing on me that is small! Everything on me is huge, bastard!" Naruto said as he glared at Itachi.

"The only thing huge on you is your eyes. Perfect for an uke." Itachi said as he caressed Naruto's face with his right hand.

"I don't know what an uke is, but I don't like how you said it." Naruto said as he kicked Itachi's shin.

Itachi didn't even flinch.

"You're so cute. That was like a little kitten swatting at a large tiger. Cute and ineffective." Itachi said as he grabbed Naruto around his waist and lifted him onto his shoulders, walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto yelled as his body bounced on top of Itachi's shoulder.

"You are going to satisfy me now by bathing with me." Itachi said as he entered the bathroom.

"I didn't agree to anything. I am still against being your lover to pay off my debt to you. Put me down! I'll think of another way to pay off my debt!" Naruto said as Itachi let Naruto slide off of his shoulder gently to the floor.

Grabbing Naruto around the waist with his left arm, Itachi ran the back of his right hand slowly across Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, that is impossible. You said so yourself that even if you lived for a long time that you wouldn't be able to pay the debt off so be a good boy and cater to my needs." Itachi said as he gently pushed Naruto towards the tub.

"Fine. I'm not agreeing to be your lover, but you have helped me so I'll help you bathe. Only that! I'm not doing it cause I want to, but because you are technically making me. Only bathing and only in safe places, nothing more you get me!" Naruto said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Oh, I understand. No need to worry, my darling little Naruto." Itachi said as he smirked at Naruto.

Itachi needed to do one more thing before entering the bathtub.

And then his black, silk boxers fell to the floor.

"AH!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE

-Hey everybody! I actually updated again, aren't you happy? I figured that it's almost Christmas so I should give all of you a gift so here it is. I made chapter 3 (and made it longer then usual) for all of you for your Christmas gift. I hope you like it!

Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you all get what you wanted! Also, have a happy New Year! Good health and love to all of you!

Review please. That can be your return Christmas gift to me. It would make me happy and might make me want to put out another chapter before New Years (hint hint).


	4. A Bath Fit For Two?

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I do wish that I did though.

**This story is based on the yaoi manga, "Okane ga Nai – No Money" by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (best yaoi manga ever).** My title is taken from this yaoi manga. Please note that I will use a few of the ideas and quotes of Okane ga Nai in my story. I'll try not to make it too similar.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope it's humor.

Itachi will occasionally be OOC in this story and the other characters in this story will be as well. This is also an AU (for modern time era) as well as yaoi (male on male relationship) story so please make a note of it. If you do not like either, please go back now instead of bitching about it to me. Thanks.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

**!WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

LIME (mild sexual situations)! There will be some intimate acts in here. Just some touching, but that is it. If that makes you nervous, please skip the paragraphs that are labeled WARNING LIME or WARNING LEMON within a page break line**.** I will put a page brake with the warning before and after the mature paragraphs so you can't miss it.

No Money

By Kichou

Chapter Four – A Bath Fit For Two?

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he looked away from Itachi's naked form.

"One usually has to be naked to take a bath, little Naruto." Itachi said as he started to get his bathing supplies ready.

Walking towards the tub, Itachi pressed the stopper and turned the knob to fill his bathtub with hot water. After the tub was filled, Itachi stretched his legs to enter the bath.

'I do not need to see another guy's junk.' Naruto thought as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Itachi silently laughed as he saw Naruto blush.

"There's no need for you to be embarrass Naruto. You have the exact same equipment as me so there isn't any new surprise for you. Now come here. Wash my back for me. Circular motion please." Itachi said as he handed Naruto the sponge.

"I'll wash you any way I want to wash you, jackass!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the sponge and dipped it into the soapy water.

Itachi smiled.

"You're the boss. Do what you will with me." Itachi said as he laid he back against the tub, presenting his entire front for Naruto to use.

"…I didn't mean it that way ya pervert! Just shut up so that we can get this over with." Naruto stated as he began to sponge down Itachi's left arm.

With gentle hands, Naruto ran the sponge in a soft up and down motion. From Itachi's wrist, to his forearm and then to his strong biceps and shoulders, Naruto couldn't help but notice how nice Itachi's body is. Naruto then started on Itachi's other hand, using the same slow motion as before.

Itachi watched Naruto wash his body, enjoying how gentle, yet firm his finger were on his body. His body couldn't help but relax with Naruto's touch. Closing his eyes, Itachi allowed himself to be unguarded around his beloved Naruto.

Breathing a little harder (because Naruto has to admit that there was something about Itachi that made him a little nervous…or maybe it was Itachi's naked body so close to him that made him feel this way), Naruto was trying to decide which part of Itachi to wash next.

"My chest." Itachi said as if he read Naruto's mind.

Too tired to argue, Naruto took the sponge and began to wash Itachi's chest in a circular motion. One slow swipe across his left chest, another slow swipe across the right. One slow swipe down towards rippled abs, another swipe upwards. Continue and repeat. Continue and repeat. Continue and repeat.

One accidental swiping across one nipple, one accidental swiping across another.

A small moan from Itachi, an embarrass blush on Naruto.

'Continue and repeat, but be more careful this time Naruto.' Naruto thought as he tried to will the blush away.

Moving away from the back of the tub, Itachi leaned forward, giving Naruto room to wash his back. Small circular motions were applied with the sponge, gently massaging Itachi's tense back. Nice, small circular motions from the back of the shoulders to the base of his lower back. Itachi moaned silently when the knots on his back began to loosen.

Standing up, Itachi once again flash Naruto with his manly places.

"AH!" Naruto screamed as he got a face full of Itachi.

"Relax. I just wanted to make it easier for you to wash my legs." Itachi stated as he grabbed Naruto's right hand and placed it on his own left knee.

"Warn a guy next time will ya? Scared the hell out of me." Naruto said as he began to wash Itachi.

"I know it's big Naruto, but there is no need for you to fear it. You will be intimately close to it a little later." Itachi said as he smirked.

Naruto truly wanted to punch Itachi in the nuts, but considering that Itachi was naked, he figured he would wait to when Itachi at least hand on a pair of pants.

Figuring that yelling at him would just make him stay in the bathroom longer, Naruto shut his mouth and continued to wash both of Itachi's legs. Never getting too close to the monster between Itachi's thighs.

Once the legs were done, Naruto got off his knees and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Where are you going? You're not done yet." Itachi stated as he waved towards the place Naruto needed to wash.

Blushing, Naruto looked towards the door, not wanting to look at the place Itachi waved at.

"You can't be serious, right? I mean, you can do that on your own." Naruto said as he tried to pry the hand away from his wrist.

"I can, but why would I do that when I have you here. You're not scared to touch me there, right Naruto? I wont do anything to you and I promise that little Bahamut wont hurt you either." Itachi said.

"Bahamut? Who is that?" Naruto asked.

Itachi waved towards his lower half once again.

"You named it? Why the hell would you name it? Wait, isn't that the name of the dragon in the Final Fantasy games? Why did you name it Bahamut anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's a demon in the sack." Itachi said, grinning.

Naruto could only stare at Itachi after that.

He just knew that he wouldn't get out of this bathroom dry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-WARNING-LIME-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sighing, Naruto figured that washing the guy down there wouldn't really hurt him (but it did make him feel uncomfortable and weird to wash someone else's junk beside his own), but he didn't want to go straight to that area, so he figured that he might as well wash Itachi's buttocks.

Using the same motion as he did Itachi's back, Naruto made sure that that area of Itachi's body was clean. Naruto never noticed before but Itachi's ass sure was tone.

'I bet my butt isn't tone like that. If I had to guess, I would say that mine is round and soft only. Damn it. I need to work out more.' Naruto thought as he mentally punched himself.

With closed eyes, Naruto reluctantly allowed his hand to move towards Bahamut. With gentle hands (because he for some reason felt that he could brake the thing), he began to wash the shaft in a light up and down motion. The sponge lightly graze Itachi's heavy balls as Naruto tried to hastily finish the job without incident, however, Naruto never took into account that Itachi would find the ordeal…stimulating.

Feeling the shaft shift, Naruto opened his eyes to see the problem at hand. Itachi, it seemed, became aroused at Naruto's fondling. Embarrassed, Naruto tried to pull his hand away, only to have Itachi grab onto his wrist once again.

"That's bond to happen, sweet little Naruto. When a person's beloved touches them, of course they will enjoy it to the point of arousal. Can you really blame me? Just continue. I promise not to do anything but enjoy myself." Itachi said as he release Naruto's hand.

Swallowing his saliva, Naruto continued to stroke Itachi's cock. Once he noticed a pearl like liquid on the tip of the shaft, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was able to get that kind of reaction from such a powerful man.

Running the sponge over the tip, Itachi groaned and began to thrust against Naruto's small hands.

Releasing Itachi, Naruto stood beside him, staring towards the mirror with an even bigger blush on his face.

Knowing that Naruto would not continue his ministration and not wanting to force Naruto into anything, Itachi took the situation into his own hands.

Naruto realized that maybe looking at the mirror to ignore Itachi wasn't the best thing to do since he found out that he still had a clear image of Itachi in the tub. He watched as Itachi started to stroke his cock with his right hand, staring at Naruto through the mirror. Knowing that either way, Naruto will still see Itachi, Naruto turned around and shyly stared as Itachi worked himself into completion.

Staring at one another (with Itachi's body facing the front of the tub while his head faced Naruto), Itachi continued to please himself, running his hand up and down, squeezing and releasing, moaning lowly as he stared at his beloved Naruto.

After closing his eyes, Itachi lowered his head as a white stream escaped from his shaft, coating the water beneath him.

Naruto didn't understand why his body felt hot. Being heterosexual (or at least he thought he was heterosexual even though he never had a girlfriends or got aroused from one), he thought that he would be disgusted with the image before him, but he found that he kind of liked it. He liked how the man before him pleasured himself while looking at him with lust filled eyes. He liked how his own body tingled with heat just from watching.

What he didn't like though was being pulled into the bathtub with the man, standing in cold, cum filled water.

"What the hell, Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he tried to climb out of the tub.

Itachi wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist as the other reached down to unplug the tub. He watched as the water drained. Turning on the showerhead, Naruto's nightdress was drenched and practically see-through to Itachi. Itachi loved how he could see Naruto's perked nipples and wet panties through the nightdress.

Naruto unknowingly pouted as his clothes stuck to his body.

"I figured that you needed a little help since you are also feeling a little overheated." Itachi stated as he rubbed one of his hands against the front of Naruto's pants.

Naruto couldn't help but whimper from this. It felt so good, so right, yet he didn't want to accept this. He didn't want a man he barely knew to touch him (of course he didn't want a woman who he barely knew to touch him as well).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-END OF LIME-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pushing the handsome man away, Naruto jumped out of the tub that Itachi pulled him into and ran away back towards the bedroom, water dripping from his body along the way.

Naruto figured that now was the time to end the bath.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sat inside the walk-in closet, glaring at the clothing hanging inside. With all the emotional turmoil that he faced inside the bathroom, he had forgotten about his clothing situation. It held the most evil of clothing for a man…women's clothing.

Laying his chin on top of his knees, Naruto just allowed himself to wallow in self-pity, refusing to try on any of the clothing inside the closet. He would rather be cold, sick and wet then to put on any of those outfits (even if he was a little curious about them on the inside).

Naruto never liked wearing women's clothing, but to be honest he never worn women's clothing so he can't honestly say that he hated wearing them. His curiosity proved to be a dangerous thing when he found himself standing and lightly touching a silk pajama set that consisted of light blue shorts that reached mid thigh and a white camisole. It didn't really look that bad. The only bad thing that he could think of at the moment is that he didn't have any undergarments besides the panties he found in the drawer outside.

Seeing that he had no choice, Naruto took the pajama set and left the closet to walk towards the drawer in the bedroom. Taking out a cute white silk panties (since for some reason he wanted the outfit to match), Naruto dressed himself, forgetting to check if Itachi was still in the bathroom.

Taking off his wet nightdress and panties from before, Naruto dried himself with a towel he found inside the closet. Naruto began to rub the towel up and down his body, making sure that his skin was completely dry from water. Naruto never notice how a raven-haired man stood in front of the bathroom door watching him with lust filled eyes.

Itachi watched as Naruto slowing slip on the panties over his supple thighs. The same thighs that he wanted wrapped around his waist or neck. He watched as tiny shorts covered those tempting panties, but still allowed Itachi to enjoy how the shorts cup Naruto's soft, round ass. He watched as Naruto pulled the camisole over his head, saw how the silky fabric moved like a whisper against Naruto's skin. He watched as the feminine body that he so desired moved towards him and suddenly jerked.

"How long have you been standing there? I'm, I'm just wearing this cause I had nothing else to put on! It's not because I want to wear it!" Naruto said as he blushed for the hundredth time today.

Itachi smirked.

"I understand." Itachi said as he continued to stare at Naruto.

Naruto walked up to Itachi, pushing his naked body away from the bathroom so that he can brush his teeth. Itachi grinned as he walked towards the bed. Sitting down, he once again looked towards Naruto.

"You slept through the day because of the drugs. I know that it's late out, but are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"No. I'm just very tired. Can we just sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Itachi said as he patted the bed beside him.

Naruto left the bathroom and stared at Itachi oddly. Ignoring him, Naruto began to walk out of the bedroom towards the guestroom, only to have Itachi slam the door shut in front of his face.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Itachi said as he turned Naruto around to face him.

"I am. I thought I could sleep in the guestroom." Naruto said.

"Guestrooms are for guest. You are to sleep in this room with me. As the lady of the house that place is made for you." Itachi stated as he pushed Naruto towards the bed.

"I am not the lady of the house!" Naruto yelled out as he glared at Itachi.

"Mistress of the house then." Itachi said as he smirked at Naruto.

"Suck it!" Naruto said as he stomped towards to bed.

'Oh, I want to very much, my precious Naruto.' Itachi thought as he climbed onto the bed.

"You're naked. Don't you want to put something on." Naruto said as he stood beside the bed looking towards the wall.

"No." Itachi stated as he watched Naruto lay down on the bed.

Itachi began to snuggle against Naruto's back only to get an elbow to the stomach as a reply. Not hurt too badly, Itachi turned Naruto around so that Naruto laid on top of his body. Finally too tired to move, Naruto allowed Itachi to do as he pleased, only to regret it later when he felt one of Itachi's hands burry itself between Naruto's thighs from the back. Naruto pushed the hand away, only for it to rest on top of his ass. Feeling that this would be the best that he would get from Itachi, he allowed his eyes to close.

Itachi rubbed his chin on top of Naruto's head. He smiled when Naruto snuggled up against his body. Itachi for the first time in a long time felt very happy.

'How nice. My cute little wife knows how to please his husband.' Itachi though.

For some reason, Naruto just had a feeling that he needed to kick Itachi's ass tomorrow morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

NOTE

- Hey everybody! I updated again! Like I said before, I would put up another chapter before New Year's Day if I got enough reviews. Here it is! All of you are happy, right?

- I have a question for everyone. I was thinking of putting in lemons (mature sexual situations) in here (of course the lemons will come later on), but I want to know if you all want me to do that or not. Please answer my questions in your review. So my questions are.

Should there be lemons in here?

Should I put safe chapters in here and send the lemons to you via e-mail.

Should I put the lemons in here but give you a warning like I did in this chapter were the lime/lemons are in between warning page breaks?

Should I do whatever the hell I want and not have to worry about putting any warnings in this story?

-Review please. Also, have a Happy New Year everybody! CHU! Kisses for all of you!


	5. All Of You Are Bastards!

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I do wish that I did though.

**This story is based on the yaoi manga, "Okane ga Nai – No Money" by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (best yaoi manga ever).** My title is taken from this yaoi manga. Please note that I will use a few of the ideas and quotes of Okane ga Nai in my story. I'll try not to make it too similar.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please. There is also a sad attempt at humor. At least, I hope it's humor.

Itachi will occasionally be OOC in this story and the other characters in this story will be as well. This is also an AU (for modern time era) as well as yaoi (male on male relationship) story so please make a note of it. If you do not like either, please go back now instead of bitching about it to me. Thanks.

Please note that in my story, Itachi is the cousin of Sai and Sasuke. Sai and Sasuke are brothers. Also, Kyuubi is Naruto's cousin.

Ages: Itachi 26, Sai and Sasuke 23 and Naruto 18.

Remember:

'Words' equal character's thinking

"Words" equal character's talking

No Money

By Kichou

Chapter Five – All Of You Are Bastards!

He felt warm, safe, content, but Naruto couldn't help but be a little afraid of what he will wake up to once he opens his eyes. With everything that had happened yesterday, he feared that Itachi was just waiting of him to wake up just so that he could molest him.

Sadly for Naruto, he didn't realize that Itachi wasn't the type of person to wait for someone to wake up just so that he could molest them.

He felt it then. He felt fingers slipping under the back of his waistband, then under the elastic of his panties. He felt how Itachi's hand palmed one of the cheeks, rubbing, squeezing and then massaging. He felt that same hand move, then a middle finger gently slip into the top most part of where his buttocks separated, moving very slowly downward, then upwards, repeating yet never going past the little delicate bud that Itachi wanted to completely fill with his manliness.

Naruto kept his eyes closed. He kept his head under Itachi's chin, biting his bottom lip, not knowing why he was allowing the handsome man to take such liberties with his body. He just knew that his body felt odd. His stomach was turning, his heart was beating erratically, his body temperature felt like it was rising and his lower half seemed to be responding to the touch.

Up, down, up, down, oh so soft and slow that Naruto couldn't think straight. What was Itachi doing to his body?

Itachi grinned as he felt Naruto's fingers curl against his chest. Why Naruto didn't stop him, he did not know but he wasn't going to complain. Each second that pass, he allowed his finger to move closer to the hole he wanted to pound into. Closer, closer until finally his middle finger graze across the bud, make Naruto finally react to the improper touching.

"Ah!" Naruto squeaked out as he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Disappointed that he couldn't touch Naruto anymore, Itachi just settled with grinning as he looked over the bedside and saw Naruto on his back with a very obvious hard on.

"I can help you with that if you want." Itachi said as he pulled Naruto by the wrist, pulling the blushing boy to sit on his lap.

Embarrass beyond belief, Naruto jumped off of Itachi and ran into the bathroom.

"I guess that is a no then." Itachi sighed sadly as he got up to get dress for work.

He chose to ignore his own tent problem.

After getting a pair of silk boxers from the dresser, Itachi walked towards the closet and took out a white dress shirt, a black Armani suit, black tie, socks and dress shoes. After getting dressed, he looked at Naruto's side of the closet and debated on what he wanted Naruto to wear for the day. After a few minutes he decided on a pair or bohemian sandals, a pair of beige khakis that stopped mid calf, a white undershirt and white sleeveless hoodie that oddly enough had a set of bunny ears attached to it. He knew that Naruto would look like an adorable bunny in it. He saw the necklace and watch he gave to Naruto in the jewelry dresser (when Naruto put it there he did not know) and retrieved the watch for Naruto to wear today.

Leaving the closet, Itachi walked towards the bathroom, opening the door (Naruto forgot to lock it) on a surprised Naruto.

"Hey, get out!" Naruto yelled as he sat on the toilet seat hugging his knees to his chest.

Itachi couldn't help but smirked as he still saw the blush on Naruto's face.

"Relax, I am not here to do anything inappropriate. I just brought you some clothes." Itachi stated as he handed the bundle to him.

"T-thanks. Leave please." Naruto said as he hugged the clothes and watch to his chest.

"No. I have to brush my teeth and wash my face, little one." Itachi stated as he began his morning ritual.

Naruto got up from the toilet and started to walk out of the bathroom, only to be stopped by Itachi. Looking up, he saw Itachi lean against the door while brushing his teeth. He couldn't comprehend how doing such a normal thing can look somewhat sexy to him. Naruto stood behind Itachi, watching him now brush his hair.

"Change here, no arguments about your sensibilities of me being here while you change. We have to leave in thirty minutes. We will have something to eat once we get there." Itachi said as he watched Naruto's face in the mirror.

Naruto was still confused about what happened a while ago so he figured to temporarily stop fighting with the man and just do as he said.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he started to change.

Itachi watched as Naruto slipped on the khakis over his white panties. He thought that the sight was very erotic even though the clothes that he picked out was more casual and cute then sexy.

"Work." Itachi said as he and Naruto finally left the bathroom after Naruto put on his shoes and watch.

Itachi walked towards his home office with Naruto trailing him. Turning around, he took in how Naruto looked. He was right, Naruto did look like a cute bunny being lead around by a wolf.

After allowing Naruto to sit on the couch, Itachi walked towards his desk to pick up a few folders for work. Knowing that he only had a couple of minutes before one of his workers picked him up, he figured now was a nice time to just have a nice chat with his beloved since Naruto seemed to be quiet for some strange reason.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"What? Nothing is wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hmm. My mistake." Itachi said as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto didn't understand why he was acting this way. Why wasn't he yelling at the bastard instead of acting like some shy girl?

Luckily for Naruto, Itachi got a text stating that the car finally came to pick them up.

"Lets go. The cars here." Itachi said as he lead Naruto towards the door.

The doorman held the car door open for Itachi and Naruto. Naruto wasn't going to ask why the doorman would open a car door for them, but he actually didn't care at the present time.

After entering the sleek black BMW, one of Itachi's LESS fancier cars, he grabbed Naruto and placed him on his lap, allowing him to place his head on his chest while rubbing his back.

The car, which surprisingly had a divider to separate the driver from the passengers, started to move.

'I thought only limos had dividers.' Naruto thought as he sighed.

"Itachi. Where do you work at?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head from Itachi's chest.

"Weasel Industries among other things." Itachi said as he grinned.

"Weasel Industries? What is that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm basically a loan shark. I lend out money and get it back eventually with interest." Itachi said as he stroked Naruto's hair.

"Yes, a very honorable job." Naruto sarcastically said as he remembered about his ordeal regarding money with the man.

"Yes it is." Itachi said, ignoring Naruto's tone.

"What other jobs do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I'm also president of Sharingan Industries." Itachi said, grinning when he felt Naruto jerk in his lap.

"Sharingan Industries! As in the very popular electronic company that basically owns the whole of Japan and then some? As in the company that makes the famous electronic brand, Mangekyo? As in the same company that made that huge flat screen TV that is currently in your living room? That Sharingan Industries?" Naruto asked as he stared at Itachi in shock.

"You forgot to mention that we also own schools, hospitals, some law enforcement and government buildings as well as food chains." Itachi said as he smirked as Naruto's dropped jaw.

'He better close his mouth unless he wants me to put something in it.' Itachi thought as he moved Naruto into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"Ah, wha, you, Sha-Sharingan, own it?" Naruto felt like his mind completely turned to mush.

"Yes." Itachi chuckled.

Naruto closed his mouth when he saw Itachi chuckle. He knew that something perverted must have crossed Itachi's mind for him to chuckle like that.

"So, those are the only places you work at, right?" Naruto asked.

"I'm also the boss of Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Akatsuki? What is that? Sounds like something from the mafia." Naruto said as he laughed.

He noticed how Itachi stared at him with a grin.

"Wait, you, you're not a part of the mafia, right?" Naruto asked.

"No." Itachi said.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"I am the mafia. The boss of them all." Itachi stated with a grin.

"WHAT? THE BOSS? I DON"T GET IT?" Naruto screamed.

"It's like the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only more awesome with better looking people." Itachi said as his grin turned into a smirk.

"…I, I, I am just going to believe you since your home looks like something that cost millions to own and having only one job probably wont pay for it. But let me tell you something! KHR is so bad-ass so don't you be talking crap about my favorite manga!" Naruto said as he pouted (it's scowling not pouting) at Itachi.

"Whatever you say darling. The KHR is alright, but I like the other manga better. You know, the one where the costar has an older handsome brother that should have been the lead. The brother in whom the costar hates with a passion, but the older brother is too remarkable to care. The good-looking devil who could even be given a spin off with just himself and be a mega hit with the readers." Itachi said as he stared at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"I like the lead better." Naruto said as he stared back at Itachi.

"Really? You didn't find the lead to be a whiny little bitch?" Itachi asked.

"You're a bitch!" Naruto said as if the insult was directed at him.

"Now, now, calm down Naruto-chan. I was just saying that the manga was better then KHR." Itachi said.

"Enough about Inuyasha!" Naruto yelled as he covered Itachi's mouth with his hands.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's actions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Location – Weasel Industries (Itachi's workplace)**_

Itachi sat at his desk with Naruto sitting unwillingly in his lap. They were eating a few sandwiches that the office cook (yes they had an excellent chef because Itachi was a picky eater) left for them on his table. Being the boss, he always came to work before his workers (unless he wanted to sleep in) so at the current time, he was waiting for two in particular to come and meet his lover.

The door opened and two raven-haired men entered the room. Both have short black hair, white skin and tall. One man had a bored look on his face and the other had a creepy smile on his face. They looked like twins, but there were small differences that made them stand out from one another. One had an odd haircut, which stuck out on the back of his head, while the other stood in a more cocky manner. For Naruto (who recognize them as the men that came with Itachi to the auction), they looked quite different from the other.

The two men didn't see the boy do to the massive size of the desk and Itachi's body covering him from their view.

"Finally, you're all here. Come and introduce yourself to my little bunny." Itachi said as he stood up, gently placing Naruto down on his feet.

The two men eyes widen at the boy, but later changed back to there original position. The one with the odd hair came up to Naruto first.

"My name is Sasuke. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, idiot." Sasuke said as he smirked at the pretty little blond.

"Idiot. Take that back bastard!" Naruto yelled as he reached to strangle Sasuke, only to have Itachi wrap an arm around his waist, stopping him mid stride.

Sasuke stepped back and continued to grin. The blond was even cuter then when he saw him last.

Naruto notice the other raven-haired male stepping towards him with that creepy smile still on his face. There was something about him that made Naruto uneasy. Well, that and the guys face made him want to punch it. He looked like the type of guy that liked to piss people off.

Itachi saw the man about to open his mouth and decided to add his two cents in first.

"Do not say dickless or I'll hurt you." Itachi said as he glared at the boy.

The man shut his mouth and just smiled.

"This idiot is Sai. He's my brother. Don't mind him if he says something to offend you. He basically offends everyone, including boss." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"Why is he working here then if he is so unpleasant?" Naruto asked as he looked at Naruto.

"He is good at what he does. That and he is family." Itachi said as he sighed.

"Ah, I see." Naruto stated as he looked at the other men in the office.

"So, you are Naruto. I can see why Itachi wants you, little bunny. You look like the type that is willing to please his seme. You also look like a screamer. Am I right, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as Sai nodded his head at Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's outraged face and stared at Itachi's smug one.

"What was that, bastard! Come here so that I can kick you in the vagina you pussy!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to break out of Itachi's arms.

"Unlike you, idiot, I'm all male. Have a large ass dick and everything. Can you say the same?" Sasuke ask as he smirked at the fuming blond.

Itachi was beginning to think that he should have also threaten Sasuke to behave along side his twin brother. He was causing unnecessary problems for him with his beloved.

"I believe you have that wrong. You don't have a large ass dick. You are just a large dick ass!" Naruto yelled as he continued to fume.

Sai couldn't help but nod to Naruto's statement against Sasuke.

"Shut-up Sai! And you, blonde, don't be angry at me for just saying it like it is. Pretty little things like you were born to pleasure dominate males." Sasuke said as he smirked.

Sai nodded his head again to that statement.

"Shut your face! I wasn't born to pleasure anybody! Damn it, Itachi! Did you get your perverted personality from hanging with this douche!" Naruto asked as he stared at the man behind him.

"More like we got it from him." Sasuke said as he cross his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm an idiot? Who was the one that we had to save from an auction due to their stupidity regarding their money grubbing cousin?" Sasuke said smugly.

"It's called caring for family, bastard. Everything escalated from that bastard owing money to countless bastards. Not my fault at all! How was I to know that someone from my family would betray me like that? I thought he wanted me to help him by working at a luncheon and that was why I went to the mansion to wait for him. Sure, I found it weird that there were so many men standing in front of a large stage, but I didn't think much of it." Naruto said angrily.

Itachi patted his head, hoping to calm the blond down. It didn't work.

"You should have thought something was wrong! You saw all the signs!" Sasuke said as he stared at the idiot in front of him.

"I couldn't do anything once I realize that something fishy was happening. By then, I drank from a glass the host gave me and later realize that it was drugged. My body wouldn't listen to me by then." Naruto said as he began to walk towards the office door.

"You willingly drank from a glass that was given to you by a shady character? You cannot be this stupid!" Sasuke said as he followed the blond boy.

"Yeah, stupid like a fox!" Naruto stated as he left to sit down in the common area to cool off.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke yelled as he followed the boy.

Itachi signed and left to follow the two. Someone needed to be the peacemaker if the two got into a fight.

Sai, the only person still in Itachi's office, knew that now was the time for him to finally say something for the first time that day with everyone gone. Not wanting to leave and say nothing, Sai set himself for the best word ever in existence.

"PENIS!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTE

- Well, my poll is finally closed and the results ended up with people wanting another chapter for this fic so here it is! Hope you all like it. Sorry if it is a little boring, but it will get better.

- Sorry for the late update. I have been busy. I'll try to update sooner.

- Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
